


Fairly Odd Fear 2: Gladiators and Bureaucrats

by XxShaym1nxX



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShaym1nxX/pseuds/XxShaym1nxX





	Fairly Odd Fear 2: Gladiators and Bureaucrats

Timmy came to another one of his many conclusions he would decipher in his life. “Let’s kill Vicky while we have the chance!”   
Everyone gave Timmy a confused stare. “Vicky?” asked Chester.  
“She’s a bigger threat, you guys. At least Crocker doesn’t try and kill innocent people. Crocker’s down for two weeks. We can kill Vicky in way less time than that,” explained Timmy.  
“Aha. I see your point there,” Molly concurred.  
“And how exactly do we do that?” Remy barked snidely.  
“If we came this far, we’re geniuses! We don’t need a plan to carry out our ideas, who are we, Huckleberry Finn?” grunted the buck-toothed child.  
“That is true,” commented Chester.  
“Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go!” cheered Timmy.  
Timmy, Chester, Remy, and Molly all went down to the Acydun household, in which Vicky was supposed to be located. Timmy rang the doorbell, motivating Nicky Acydun to sluggishly disclose her presence-- and the door.  
“Hello there, I am looking for Vicky Acydun, may I please have the chance to see her?” bribed the brown haired boy.  
“Um… what do you plan on doing with her?” Nicky begged to question.  
“We’re here to do important things. It’s innocent, totally,” said Chester.  
“Any particular reason you brought your friends with you?” added Nicky.  
“No!” squealed Timmy in an eerily blissful tone.  
Nicky gave a leer, a leer of confusion and doubt.   
“I’m keeping an eye on you,” Nicky remarked bitterly.  
The four children immediately raced upstairs to Vicky’s bedroom. “That was super close, a little too close,” mumbled Timmy.  
“VICKY!” shouted Timmy.  
“What do you twerps want from me?” chided Vicky in a snide tone.  
“We want to go… someplace!” stammered Chester timidly. “Someplace far away, where nobody can see us.”  
Suddenly, Vicky grew a malicious grin on her pale face. It shocked the four, but at the same time, it endeared them, as they too, gave a synonymous smirk.  
“I can show you a place of my liking,” hissed Vicky. She pushed a button on the wall, and they all fell down a hole that appeared on the ground as a result.  
This hole led to a dark and murky chamber. Cobwebs were on the corners of the floor and ceiling. So many torture tools were neatly placed onto a hanger: a flail with a sharply spiked black ball chained to it, a dagger with many sharp edges on the cutting sides, an M9, and a pair of two katanas. There was a rusty, bloody, broken rack with four handles on it.  
“Can we hurry up already? I’m getting bored,” whined Vicky.  
“Okay then!” shouted Chester, as he went and pushed Vicky onto the rack, and shoved the handles through her arms and legs.  
“Um… WHAT?” questioned Vicky sternly, her pupils being very small as she said it.  
“U-fu-fu, you’ll see, Vicky!” laughed Timmy psychotically.  
Timmy picked up the flail from the hanger, and whacked Vicky in the cheek with said flail. The child’s fingers were stained a somber gory crimson from Vicky’s blood. The friction of the viscous liquid loosened Timmy’s grasp, and the flail slipped from his hand and onto the ground.  
“Aw, gotta get a napkin. I’ll be back.” Timmy grabbed a cloth from a nearby metal table, and grabbed the flail again with said cloth. He calcitrated the girl with the spiked flail once more, but Vicky had the nerve to snap at Timmy’s arm, astonishing him. He flinched, and the flail fell on his foot, ripping a gruesome hole into it.   
“Hey, Molly, could you hand me the knockout gas?” requested Timmy. Molly searched for any item that was seemingly along those lines, and found a spray can with a sticker that had been deformed to where it was ilegible.   
“Um… here it is… I think? Timmy, do you know what you’re doing?" Molly queried.  
Timmy looked at the black-haired woman like she was a rash on an otherwise clear-skinned body.   
“Are you questioning my leadership skills?” growled Timmy. He sprayed Vicky with the unknown gas in the can, and the gas trespassed through the woman’s eyeballs.   
“I know exactly what I’m doing. What, would you like to help me out?” Timmy spoke with a bit of enthusiasm.   
“Uhm… sure!” chirped Chester. Chester used his sharp teeth to cut through Vicky’s skin. Tears emerged from the woman’s eyes. How could the girl who was once the power that rose above them all be so weak and frail? How could someone so dominant be so docile now? How could she be outsmarted by a bunch of… TWERPS?  
Vicky’s utter rage led her to snap under her emotions and break free from the wooden rack she was previously confined to. Being muscularly superior to the children, it wasn’t that much of a chore. She stared at the four, with an infuriated grimace on her face.  
“You want a piece of me? Do you DARE to brawl?” roared the triumphant madwoman.  
Timmy sighed, his eyelids slightly lowering at the request that he had been provoked with.   
There was a moment of silence.  
“We will duel to the death. You versus all four of us. Do you accept?” goaded Timmy.  
“Yes, YES, you little twats!” croaked Vicky in a sickeningly demented tone.  
The first to go was Timmy, for he was the leader of the group. Timmy got out the flail, and once again used it to whack Vicky, this time in the stomach and not the cheek. He did it a few times more, Vicky fell to the ground, but she grabbed the flail, and forcefully shot Timmy into a corner, weakening him to where he could not fight anymore.   
Remy put his left foot up, and thrusted it into Vicky’s head, but unfortunately for Remy, he had quite frail muscles, so it didn’t seem to affect Vicky quite much. Vicky took Remy’s leg, still on her head, and twisted and broke it. She did the same to the other leg, and threw Remy to the same corner as Timmy.   
Now was Chester’s turn. He punched Vicky in the throat, and then kicked her a few times. It got Vicky to fall on her backside, allowing Chester to pummel the back with the flail Timmy used. He whipped the back with the flail, piercing cuts and wounds into the back. A bone stuck out from the back, and Chester broke it with the flail. The blonde man smirked proudly at the mutation of a body. Even for him, he was quite astounded. Vicky pushed her back into Chester’s direction, and the bone stabbed into Chester, and threw him into the same corner as Timmy and Remy.  
“Give up now, it’s for your own good,” sneered Vicky.  
Molly stared at her three accomplices. They were not dead. Thank god, she thought. However, they were all bruised, defeated, incapacitated, powerless, and in no shape for fighting. She actually teared up a little at the sight, but tried to stay strong. The girl looked around for a handy weapon to use. She relocated the neat hanger, and a well-placed M9 was hung. Molly checked to see if it was loaded with bullets, which it was, turned off safety, and put her index finger on the trigger.  
Molly slowly treaded up to Vicky, with a murky look on her face. She placed the muzzle to Vicky’s forehead. Vicky looked up to see what was touching her head.   
BANG!   
A bullet was plunged into Vicky’s skull, leaving the beast finally deceased. No more torment from the dreaded babysitter.  
“Well, guys, she’s finally dead,” said Molly enthusiastically. Timmy immediately raced up to Molly, and hugged her.  
“Oh, Molly, you’re the best!” Timmy squealed. “Yeah, I know. Kinda disappointed that we didn’t get the full experience of torturing her.” Molly confessed.  
“Although I do think we should have thought out a plan to carry out our delivery,” remarked the black-haired girl.  
“Aha, I can see why,” chuckled Timmy.  
“So, you wanna get these wounds healed?” asked Molly.  
“No, we plot our revenge against Crocker NOW,” thundered Timmy.  
Timmy and Molly hollered laughter to each other hysterically, beaming smiles taking part on their faces.  
All four of them pushed a button to bring them back to the surface, and they evacuated the Acydun household.  
“Ya done with whatever it is you did?” asked Nicky.  
“Yeah, pretty much,” sputtered Timmy. “Okay then…” said Nicky softly, still with a shaky tone.   
The gang would be back at the hospital anytime soon...


End file.
